A Lost Dream
by Piratestar
Summary: Exsiting story with our favorite pirate friend, filled with romance, betral and a forgten past PLEASE REVEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Bloody Pirates: A girl of about twenty stood at a bar, "Um excuse me sir," She said to the man behind the serving bench, "I'd like to get a job here." "Grab a mug lassy, you start today." He said filling a mug, "Pirate time." 

"Hu?" A mass of pirates came in, "Oh."

It was busy that night at "The Drunken Ship"(the pub she works at). There was one pirate especially who wouldn't stop drinking. He wore a leather hat, a red bandana that held his dark dreadlocks and entangled beads.

"'notherr one lovv." He said in a slurred voice. As she set the mug down her pendent fell out from behind her shirt. The pirate looked at it for a wile then turned to her, "What you say yerr nname wass?"

"Kat." She said glancing him a strange look. He choked on his rum. "You okay sir?"

"Ccaptain, Ccaptain Jackk Ssparrow he said after he had a control of himself. "Now how wouldd you sspell that?"

"Captain?" Kat asked, "C, a, p…"

"No, noo yer nname lovv."

"K, a, t." she said raising an eyebrow; it was true it was a strange name but come on.

"Can I…." He started but she walked away with a quick, "I must get back to work. She avoided the 'captain' for the rest of the night, until her shift was over, something seemed oddly familiar about him, it was eerie.

After her shift she walked outside taking in the calming night air that wiped her midnight black hair around her face.

Someone, she recognized as Jack, stepped wobbly in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked as politely as she could.

"I woulld like to tallk to yer." He said, " I have a proposition."

"No." She said bluntly.

"What? I hhaven't ssaid anything!"

"Let me say this so you understand me, hmm, I have no interest Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain, Captain." He said

"What ever." Kat said starting to walk away. She felt cold metal against her thought.

"Now will you lission?" Jack asked.

Kat stiffened, _why me?_ "What?!"

"You come with me to find a tressure…." Jack started.

"NO!" Kat said outraged. "Go find one of your pirate friends to help you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Please."

"No."

"Than you give me no choice." Next thing she knew all was black. The last thing she saw was Jack looking up at something….

When Kat woke she wasn't on the street or in the bar… but in a room totally unfamiliar to her. It seemed to be rocking back and forth to.

She stood and walked to the door, she walked out. There was water all around. She was on a ship!

"JACK!" She yelled drawing looks from the crew.

"Aye?" He asked looking up from a table.

She strode angrily to him, "What do ye yer do'n?"

"Mapping." He said shrugging.

"Why the bloody did you kidnap me!"

"No other choice." He said indifferently, "Ye wouldn't lesion and now ye have no choice."

Kat stormed off through to crowd of on lookers and, not knowing were to go, went back to the cabin.

Jack followed her, "Go away Sparrow." She said angrily.

"Hey, hey, this here is me cabin."

"Fine I'll leave." She turned to go but Jack blocked her.

"Move!' she demeaned but Jack ignored her asking, "Ye want ter know why yer here?"

"Duh." She said exasperatedly.

"Well seeing yer name means…." Waite what are you talking about, my name means nothing."

"Ye don't know do ye?"

"No!"

Jack sighed and took a leather bound book out of his jacket. He though it to her saying, "Read this, Savvy?" and left.

Kat opened the book. It was practically empty except for a page near the back titled simply, "Prophesy".

It read;

"A Treasure

Of great worth,

Found only were none survives

And truth lies.

Pure love is the only key."

At the bottom was an intranet drawing of her pendent that she always wore. Kat narrowed her eyes thinking, what did her and her pendent have to do with any of this?

She sat looking over the sea until sunset were she fell asleep still not understanding a word that that page had said. One sentence stuck hard in her mind. "Pure love is the only key."

That made no sense what so ever, yet all the sense in the world. _Will I ever find the meaning of all I've been apart of so far?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Past:

When Kat woke next morning in to find that they had docked that night at a small island and were now leaving. She strode out of the cabin to find Jack and ask for some answers. She found him at the weal.

"Jack."

"Oh, finally awake, lov?"

"What did that poem mean?"

"Hummm."

"Jack come on…."

Jack cut her off. "Talk to you later lov, very busy at the moment."

She sighed and walked off looking for something to do. She found a gatar (My spelling is really bad, sorry) in the cabin; she played a few strings and tightened them. She played a cord and started a song she had written not that long ago.

"It's a little to bad, I don't know how to talk anymore.

It's a little to late to for someone to care,

I'm lost, in a forest of faded memories and heart brake

I'm tired of holding on to what I have no more.

To many times I feel more than my share,

Pain, is nothing…..To heart brake…."

Jack came in, "Ye play?"

Kat brushed away a tear, "What's it to you?"

Jack shrugged and sat next to her, "What happened to you?"

Kat looked at him, his face seemed to show true worry, but he was a pirate. "None of your bissness, plus I thought you were to busy to talk."

"That was before I knew that ye could play."

"So?" Kat asked, "You…. I don't get you."

Jack grinned, "And I never expect ye to lov….I never expect ye to."

Kat walked away, "Why do you care?"

"Care about what lov?"

"About what I can and can't do."

Jack shrugged, "Curiosity."

Kat rolled her eyes, "Where are we going anyway?"

Jack grinned again, "That's for only me to know, lov."

Kat rose an eyebrow and walked out, carrying her gaiter with her. She went up to the crows nest to think.

Jack watched her go, there was something about her that he didn't get, "Bloody woman."

He went back to the weal when he heard Kats voice over the ocean singing,

" I let you touch my hart

Feel what I feel

I let you in, when no one cared

I showed you my world

You didn't care….you didn't care…."

"Captain." Jacks right man, Gibbs, said coming up to him.

Jack jumped, "Yes."

" There's another ship in the distance. She hasn't flown any colors, but she seems to be following us."

Jack looked thoughtful then went up to the crow's nest to talk to Kat. "Is there anyone who might no yer missing?"

"What?" Kat asked.

"Is there anyone who might notice yer gone?" Jack repeted urgently.

"I don't think so….why?"

Jack considered then said, "That's why." And pointed to the ship.

Kats eyes widened, she knew that ship. "Shoot, the Black Night"

"What." Jack asked, "You know that ship?"

"Know it?" Kat said wideyed. "I used to be part of its crew!"

"Is it friendly?" Was Jack's next question.

"Lets put it this way." Kat said not looking at him, " There's a reason I left the Black Night."

Jack grimised then went back down "HARD TO STARBORD!" Jack Ordered.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Not friendly." Jack said in answer to Gibb's look.

The ship turned, but that turned out to be a mistake, The other ship was now right on to of them and swinging over.

Kat climbed down and searched for a sword. There was one laying next to some man who was knocked out. She grabbed it and searched for the captain. Jack was engaged with him. Kat grimaced, "not good." She muttered.

She went up behind the Black Nights captain and tapped his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled. The rest of the crew by now were all either knocked out or held by a crewmember from the Black Night.

"Kat." The captain said, "This is a nice surprise."

"Save it Eric." Kat spat. "what you want here?"

"ow, so feisty." Eric said as his crew laughed.

"Look everyone, its our trader, Kat. May I ask how you came to be on this…" He looked around the ship, "Dump."

"Hey don't be call'en me ship a dump!" Jack said angrily.

Eric pointed his sword to Jacks thought, "You are in no position to insult me…."

"Captian Jack Sparrow." Jack offered.

"Ah, Captain Jack. I'll make a deal with you." Eric said, " I take the girl, and I'll leave your ship and crew intact."

Jack put a finger to his chin thinking.

"Your answer." Eric said.

"Deal." Jack said.

"Jack!" Kat said.

"Sorry lov."

"You lieing, idiotic, fool of a man!" Her rants continued until she was hauled onto the other ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Conversations:

Kat glared at Eric as the crewmembers held her in front of him. "Kat, Kat." He said in what he must have thought of as a southing loving tone, but turned out to be more of a snearing voice, "don't give me this, some one misses you and has wanted a chance to talk with you… tie up loss ends."

"I don't care to speak with that, idiotic, self centered…loon!" Kat spat.

"Tut, tut, tut. There's that temper of yours again, Kat, some day it will get you in a lot of trouble."

"I'm not afraid of you or anyone for that matter."

"Oh but you are." Erick said grinning evily, "And if you aren't yet….you will be." The last part he said in such a deadly and low voice it sent shivers up her spine, but see she showed no emotion.

"To the brig then… at least until she finds manners she's aware of ."

Night didn't fight the pushes and shoves, she quietly took it in and watched….wating for her chance….her chance….her chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the last chapter was so short guys; it was just to add some extra info and spice.**

Chapter 4:

Contemplations

Jack went angrily to the wheel, he didn't understand why giving Kat to that Eric guy upset him. All he knew was it did. "It must be because shes the key to me treasure." He said to on one inperticular, as if trying to convince himself.

His boot stepped something soft to find a small roughly bound book that read Diary on the cover. Jack cocked his head at it then picked it up. It was soft to the touch, almost like silk, the cover was a light blue and had a few stains on it, and showed it had been well used.

"I'll be in my cabin Gibbs, if ye want anything." Jack closed the door behind him and opened to book to a folded page. It read;

"Dear Diary,

I finally got a chance to escape the Black Night. That place, as I've said before, only holds grief for me. My "quote and quote, Father" only treating me with an air of …..hate…no loathing is a better word for it, and my litte mishap romance with George…."

Jack read that line again, "Who in bloody Davy Jones's locker is George!" He demanded of the book as if it would speak back to him. It did not so he continued.

"……and all else. I must rest now and gain my strength, I'm headed for Tortuga and hopefully a job….OFF A STUPID SHIP, so I better get as much rest as I can."

Jack looked at the ship line. "What she got against ships?"

"Well anyway heres that song I promised,

_**My Soul **_

_Seems like yesterday, when your arms were around me tight. _

_I dared to be me, cause I thought I knew you. _

_Life was a wave in the ocean then, no trouble, no lies…no more_

_You tore apart all I gave,_

_Destroyed all I had_

_I can't trust no more….I can't trust no more_

_Cause of you my life is no more,_

_Nothing is left of me_

_All I had is dead_

_Here I am, yet you don't see my tears_

_You don't see my tears_

_My soul is empty, my soul is dead_

_You killed me...I am no more who I was before…who I was before."_

Jack put the book down, he felt as if his heart would break. He could remember only a few times he had felt this way, it was a strange mix between hatred for whoever did this to her, pity for her and stupidly for himself. He had sold her back to the very men she had eluded and made her feel this way.

He passed the day in this state, thinking….thinking.

Kat looked up as the door to the brig opened…. It was the one person she hated above all others.

"'Ello lov."

"Go away George."

"Aw, come on lov. That's all behind now…."

"Behind! Behind! George you broke my heart! That's…no, no, its NOT BEHIND!" Kat exasperation was so fierce that George actually drew back slightly, even though the bars were between them.

"Katty calm down, It happens."

"Katty? Katty! My name is Kat not Katty. And these THINGS don't happen in true relationships George!"

"Kat it was just a girl… that's all."

Kat could feel hot tears in her eyes. "You, you…. I hate you."

" Its not all about th…."

"Leave."

"Katty…" George said uneasily.

"Leave." Kat said again more forcefully.

George walked away. Kat grouped in a pocket and gasped. "My diary!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, getting good hu. Here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

**Jack!:**

Next day Jack woke at his normal time, but didn't come out. What was wrong with him? He picked up Kat's Diary and looked at the cover, it looked so innocent and pure. Had he destroyed that….naw.

He flipped to a heavily folded down page, before the one he read yesterday.

" Dear Diary,

I was an idiot! George is no knight in shinning armor! He's a-a idiotic pirate who thinks I don't have eyes or a brain. The nickname he gave me, Katty, that I thought was so cute now seams revolting and degrading! Uh! How am I to survive now I have no one to go to or be with on this bloody ship!"

Jack now began to see tear stains on the page. He himself felt hot in the face, with anger? Hatred? What?

" I can't stand this, and dads no help, only ordering me around like a maid!" The tear stains increased.

_**Your Smile**_

_Your smile _

_Made me feel safe and welcome _

_Now all I see is what I knew all-along_

_A man who was barely a man_

_Someone who would only do something for him_

_No one else mattered to you_

_You took my heat and tore it into peaces that I can't find_

_Your smile is no longer a comfort_

_Only a gesture that makes he shiver_

That's what I feel now…I hope he sees my tears. I hope he knows what he did to me."

Jack closed the book. He couldn't read anymore, It was to terrible.

Kat worked at the lock holding her in with a pin she always kept close for emergences like this. She heard footsteps and quickly sat down.

Eric came into view. "How's my guest of honor?" He asked in his silky voice. She spit at him. He calmly opened the door of her cell and closed it again. After it was closed he turned around quickly and backhanded her to the ground. He straitened up and said, "Now, now that's no way to speak to your father. I told you that temper of yours would get you in trouble."

Kat glared at him every particle of her soul loathing him. Well now I know were I got it from, dad." She said the last word with so much sarcasm it made Eric laugh. It wasn't a kindly thing of most fathers. I was a evil thing that made hair stand on end.

"You know it was worth binging you just to hear you say that." Kat only continued to glare at him. "I'll leave now." He continued, no point in talking anymore."

After he left Kat went back to picking the lock, then noticed her dear father had forgotten to lock it. She looked out the only window and smiled. It was nearly dusk.

Jack had spent the day at the wheel contemplating all that he had read with the open sea. It was dark now and stars were starting to come out, yet he felt no sleep in him. Suddenly there was a thunk on deck below him and he looked down. A wet figure was laying on deck breathing hard and coughing slightly. He went down to find… "Kat! How'd you!" She smacked him. "You idiot!"

Jack made a face then said, "Sorry lov, how was yer father…I mean the Black Night?"

Kat slowly stood up looking at Jack with anger and, could it be, fear? "Jack….you read my diary didn't you!" Her voice grew as she spoke tell she was yelling and crewmembers were coming out to see what all the commotion was about. "DIDN'T YOU!"

"Well lov…"

Kat gave him no chance, "You bloody idiot! She walked up to him as if she were going to hit him again then thought better of it and grabbed his sword.

**Wow, so Eric is Kat's dad. Probably expected but, and Jack's in trouble. PLEASE REVEW!!!!!!!!! I love to hear from you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to get this one out, I had major writers block. Here's Chapter 6. Keep Reviewing!

**_Chapter 6 _**

_**If only to get you to smile:**_

Jack backed away slowly. "Kat." He said tentatively, "Lets stop and think for a minute."

"Think about it?" Kat asked in a dangerous voice, "I doubt you can even think!"

Jack smiled nervously and tried to run but found Kat blocking him. "Look I…."

"Save your breath." She spat, " Nothing you can say will change how I feel about you."

Jack grimaced. "I bet you didn't even stop to consider that I would probably kill you for touching my diary!"

"Well actually…"

"Don't try to get out of it Jack! I want off at the next port." She turned and then added, " And don't you dare try to stop me!"

They watched as she picked up her gatar and walked off to the crow's nest. Jack heard her voice carry over the waves and went to his cabin to think.

In the crow's nest Kat sat seething and began to play a song that just entered her shattered soul at the spar of the moment.

" Hears the thing we started out friendly, You were dedicated, but you never took the time. How can I put it…you made me feel

Now I can't breathe, you had the chance you blew it

He hurt me once more. Thinking of you I know was wrong…I can never feel again…Because of what you've done…." After that her voice chocked and the tears that had been heal for months fell…. thick and fast.

Jack lesioned was she speaking about him? What had he done? It was like he couldn't do anything right anymore, and he found he hated himself for it.

_What can I do?_ He asked himself, _I barley know her and I've already heart her past forgiving. _He stepped out of his cabin, he had to settle this now, no matter if he wanted to or not, otherwise he would lose the only one who could help him find his treasure. He went slowly up to the crow's nest to find Kat sitting their rigid and shaking slightly. Jack put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up silent tears stained her cheeks. Jack, not knowing what else to do enveloped her in a loving embrace. At first she struggled agents him, then relaxed silently sobbing into his shoulder.

Kat had no idea why she felt so safe and comforted by this man she thought she hated almost as much as George. Turns out, feelings can be mistaken at times. Finally she looked up at him and at a loss for words said, "Thank you."

Jack smiled, "No need to," He wiped away a tear with his finger, "Lets start over, what do ye say to that?"

Kat smiled, "All right, and I'll stay a little longer, no harm in that."

Jack smiled and squeezed her lightly, "Thanks lov." They sat their a long time just enjoying each others company.

* * *

The next few days were some of the happiest Kat ever remembered. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack. She had never felt so happy about a man before. Jack was funny and sensitive if a little self-centered. She decided to write a song to show him how she felt about him, and she had to admit it was the best she had written yet.

"_I used to think, I was alone_

_I had no one who cared the way you do_

_Now that I've found you I am complete_

_I might not be brave or strong or smart,_

_But I know you don't care_

_I was so afraid_

_Now I can face the world with no fear at all_

_If I know you're beside me_

_I have no fears._

_I love you _

_And hope you love me."_

Jack came up beside her, "I like that one."

Kat smiled, "Its not done yet."

"So? Its perfect just the way it is lov… like you."

Kat's hart skipped a beat he did love her! He sat down next to her, " I've never felt this way about any one."

Kat smiled, "Jack…"

He cut her off by kissing her passionately. Kat shrank away. "Jack, I was hurt deeply because I thought that some one loved me, I need to know if you truly love me… and if you do, promise me not to brake my hart."

Jack kissed her again, "Does that count?"

Kat smiled and leaned agents him smiling to herself. _This is the best day ever._ "Jack…that song is the song of my heart, I give it to you, just help heal my broken hart, that's all I ask for in return."

Jack nodded, "I will, if only to help you smile again."

Okay, a little cheesy but I liked it. Tell me what you think and let me know about any ideas you have, I'm having a hard time coming up with stuff. Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey heres the next chapter. Please R&R!

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**The Bet, Part One**_

Jack couldn't remember a happier time in his life. Kat laughed at his jokes- even when they weren't funny- and best of all she shared his feelings and never shrunk away from his touch.

Two weeks or so later they stopped at a port much like Tortuga to stock up on more supplies, mostly rum for Jack. Jack led around port showing her all the wonders he had grown up in. Turns out he grew up in this port known as Pirate's retrieve. Near the end of the tore they neared a pub were two people were kicked out. "See I told you that would happen!" The man said to a girl with longish durty blonde hair.

"No you didn't." she shot, "You were helping me."

"Emma?" Kat asked coming over.

"What? Who's there?"

Kat turned her around, "That better?"

Emma smiled, "Kat! How ya doing buddy? Have you met James?"

"I wish I hadn't met you." He muttered then held out his hand to Kat. "Nice to meat you, my name is James Norrington."

"Oi what you doing here?" Jack demanded.

James noticed Jack, "Oh brother, why you hanging out with this buffoon?" James asked Kat.

"I could ask the same of you." Jack retorted, "What ye doing with my sister?"

"Your sister?" James and Kat asked at the same time.

"Hey Jaack how'ss it goingg? What yee doingg back home?" Emma asked turning to Jack.

"Waite he's your brother?" Kat asked Emma pointing to Jack.

"Unfortunately." Jack said sighing, "Little devil wouldn't die."

"Jack!"

"What?" He asked defensively, "Would I really do that?"

"I think so." James said glaring at him.

Jack stuck his tongue out at him and Kat smiled laughing, " No, I know you wouldn't Jack."

"Well thanks love." He said kissing her briefly, "We'll we should be going, see ya Emma, Kommy."

"Wait Jack!" Emma called catching his arm, "Can me and James tag along? Home his really boring lately. I'm ready for something more."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You had to ask didn't ye? No."

"Oh come on Jack." Kat said looking forward to catching up with her old friend, "What harm would it do?"

Jack looked at her grimacing, "Okay, I guess that would be okay but no messing up me ship!"

"Yay!" Emma yelled excitedly before passing out.

James rolled his eyes and picked her up. They reached the ship shortly before midnight.

Next day they set sail and Jack still was the only one who knew the destination.

"Come on Jack why wont you tell me?" Kat pleaded.

Jack smiled and pulled her into a hug, he kissed her, "That's why." He said still smiling his crooked smile.

"You make no sense." Kat said still smiling, "But I will find out."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Jack said, " But that doesn't mean that I'll make it easy for you."

Kat smiled evilly, "Then lets make a bet shall we?"

"What kinda bet?"

"Oh like, I don't know if I find out you have to not drink rum for a week."

Jack made a face but bounced back, "Okay, if you don't then…you have to drink nothing but rum for a week."

Kat made the same face, "Yuck."

"Backing out?" Jack asked evily.

"No, you have a deal."

They smiled at each other shaking hands.

Kat went over to Emma who was steering at the moment. "Hey Emma do you know what your brother is up to?"

"Probably after some kind of treasure." James said.

"Emma did he mention anything to you to give you an idea of why he would want me to help him get this treasure?"

"How should I know?" Emma asked, "Does my brother tell me anything?"

"Well then will you help me figure it out? I really don't want to have to drink any of that horrible rum."

"Ha, what did you bet him?"

"That he didn't get to drink for a week."

Emma laughed, "You better win I would die to see that!"

"Yeah I know so let me know if you figure anything out."

"Why not get him drunk he'll tell you anything when he's drunk." James said.

"Not a bad idea." Emma said, "We could get him drunk tonight and ask him then."

"Sounds like fun." Kat said smiling, "James you in?"

James looked them, "Eh, why not. Could be entertaining watching him spill all his secrets drunker than a monkey."

That night Jack was very drunk but their plan didn't work as well as they had hoped…

"So Jack can I ask you something?" Kat asked innocently.

"Anythingg love." Jack said smiling.

"Where are we going." His face turned sweeter than normal, "Now, now love that's not very nice, turning my rum agenst me. It'll be harder to figure out than that."

Kat made a face, "Please." She made her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry love, no dice."

"Rats!"

"Rats?!" Emma yelled scared, "WERE?!"

They all stared at her, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." They all said getting up and leaving.

"Come on guys. Why'd you look at me like that?" She pleaded, "Please tell me. Guys? Guys? Please."

**Okay I hope you liked it, It took me along time to come up with it. I'll try to update soon but with my schedule who knows. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

This Chapters the best I've written yet! Please R&R!

Oh I keep on forgetting my disclamer, here it is; 

I don't own Pirates or anything related to it, I do own my idea, Kat and the others I created however so don't steal!

_Chapter 8:_

_A Whip from the Past _

Kat and Jack continued to fight it out over the next two weeks but no matter what Kat tried Jack wouldn't tell her were they were going and no one else seemed to know. Finally Kat stooped to the lowest she had since meeting him. "Were going to have to spy." Kat told her teem. Emma nodded, "I know were he keeps his captain notes maybe they can be of some use."

James smiled, "Have I ever mentioned your brilliant?"

Emma blushed and punched him softly, " More brilliant than you oh exalted one?" She teased.

James rolled his, "That's the last time I pay you a complement."

Kat rolled her eyes at her two friends stupidity. Over the weeks she'd spent with them Kat had noticed how they acted around each other. Yes most of it was bickering but some of it wasn't. Kat hopped they would soon realize what they meant to each other and move with it. She shook herself out of her retrieve and turned her attention onto the bit of information Emma had given her.

"Okay Em, how do you plan to get these Captain notes?"

Emma smiled in her own evil manner, " I have a plan if you'll keep the Captain himself busy."

Kat smiled at her friend but couldn't deny she was nervous about what she had in mind.

Later that night Kat went into the Cabin a mysterious smile on her face. She hopped this plan would work she didn't like lying to Jack like this. "Jack." She said in what she hoped was a normal voice with just a hint of secrecy behind it. Jack looked up from his desk, "Hello love." He said smiling, "given up yet?"

Kat laughed, "You wish. Hey, would you teach me how to use the weal? That's the only thing I've never learned to use. It would be really cool if you were the one to teach me."

Jack smiled his crooked smile that sent shivers of happiness up her spine. "Of course love, hold on just a moment." He added a note to whatever he was writing in and then led her to the weal. "Now put you hand here." He instructed leading her hand to the appropriate spot. "Now this one there." He helped her guide the ship in silence for a wile. Just them and the sea as one.

"Kat." Jack said braking to moment, " I…I want to talk to you."

Kat looked into his eyes, "Yes?"

He took a deep breath, "Kat…I don't know were to start. I love you but…I'm worried about you."

"Worried about me?" Kat asked in alarm, "Davy Jones looker! Why?"

Jack smiled slightly, "You were hurt before you came to me and well…I want to know more about you, about what happened to you." He paused looking at Kat who looked very scared.

"Did I say to wrong thing?" He asked as she turned away from him.

"Jack I know you all you want to do is help, but…"

"If I'm doing it wrong please tell me how to do it right." Jack said quickly.

Kat took a deep shaky breath, "I don't know how to say this Jack but… I am hurting, I don't know if I have the strength to tell you what happened to me. It still hurts me and I don't want to go back. Jack I'm scared of what happed, what could happen…"

Jack went over to her and hugged her, "Its okay Kat, its okay. I won't let no one hurt you."

Kat relaxed a little in his arms trying to calm her now emotions into check.

Jack sat her down next to him, "Start from the beginning and take as long as you like. I'm in no hurry. Kat nodded and began.

My mom died giving birth to me and my brother. My brother died a week after her; Dad took me to live with him on his ship. I believe your familiar with it. I grew up there and soon learned to hate my father. He was a harsh captain fueled by his lust for gold, women and an assortment of other things. He beat me often and I only had one friend on that dreaded ship, or so I thought. George, he joined the crew when I turned sixteen. He swiftly became my fathers favorite and rose to second in command. He also stole my heart that year and broke it soon after. He pretended to be my friend and I soon fell in love with him thinking that he was to one I could truly belong to." Kat paused to get the tears now threatening to fall under control.

"He was charming and what seemed the perfect thing for a girl who had never known love or companionship. He would take long walks in the moonlight with me and take me for boat rides after dark so no one would know. My father liked this choice of…friends. I should have known that there was something wrong when he told me that. But I was to deeply in love that I didn't notice the warning.

"Back to my beloved father." Kat continued, " He often put me in the brig when I misbehaved. He would let the crew chose my punishment-"

"Wait." Jack interrupted, "I thought your punishment was to be put in the brig."

"I wish." Was Kat's reply, " That was just what he chose to do to me, the crew had other plans and he didn't plan to stop them. One night after being cout out of my bed trying to find George and talk with him they put me in there. I knew they were up to something nasty when they came back in with George in the back." Kat now struggled to keep her voice even as tears fell rapidly from her eyes. " They had brought a whip with them, you see and George came to the front holding it, 'you've been a bad girl.' He told me, ' and now we must punish you.' I had been beaten with the whip by my father before but never by the crew not to mention George. Before I could ask him what he was doing he had pulled the whip back and struck harder than anyone had before. After him everyone else in the crew took a turn, George took another wack at it and they left laughing. Later that night I heard George kissing a girl they had brought aboard at port that day and him telling her that she was the only one for him." Kat broke down after finishing that part of the story.

Jack let her feeling stunned. Who could or even would hurt a girl already pained like that. To take her heart then rip it into shreds that couldn't be mended alone. He embraced her, "Kat I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He stopped speaking. Kat was in a ball next to him holing her middle as if trying to hold it together.

The hole in her heart had come back with the memory and it seamed determined to rip her apart. She felt a hand touch her shoulder timidly then it turned her around and hugged her. Jack was hugging her. It seemed to her that he was trying to help mend the hole that was eating her very soul away.

Okay so its short but so sweet and not to mention sad. I have no idea where this came from! Let me know if you have any bright ideas, I'm drawing a blank at the moment. Don't forget to R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Please R&R! This is a really good Chapter!

_Chapter 9:_

_Jack's Thoughts_

Jack had taken Kat to her bed but he staid with her when she asked. She was hurting and needed him he realized that. He felt so helpless watching her cry and trying and failing to pull herself together. This poor girl had known nothing but hart ace, tears and loneliness. When he realized this he vowed he would never wound her like he had before, like George and her father had. She was his and he would protect her. But could he? A nagging voice in the back of his head that sounded oddly like his old friend Elizabeth, he didn't like thinking that way. Kat needed him and he found he needed her. His life without her now seemed unhappy and well, plain unhelpful. He never wanted to live without her again. He smile and jokes were just what he needed. At least I know why she is the way she is. Graded and always afraid. I hope I can heal her, I' have to. I'm the only one who can now.

Kat slept badly. She knew that telling Jack what had happened was the right thing to do, but now the hole was back and with force. It attacked her, every memory, thought movement until she could feel her soul bruising. Everything she thought of caused some sort of pain to stab her back like the sharp metal on that whip. Cutting, cutting me up slowly and leaving me to die.

Jack pet Kat's hair comfortingly and held her close. There wasn't anything else he could do. As the sun came out from behind the sea Jack realized the one thing he wanted almost more than the treasure was Kats tormentors to feel some glimpse of her pain. For them to see how much hurting and anguish they had caused her. He thought with a sudden fierceness that they would have a chance to meet again and this time he would not be such a coward. He would show them what happened to thoughs who hurt Captain Jack Sparrow's love.

George stood on deck thinking. It had been three weeks since Kat had escaped. She seemed different to him. The last time he had saw her was when she had been lying on a cell's floor blood oozing from the many deep cuts in her back crying for him to stop whipping her and asking him why. He smiled at this memory. He loved it when he saw her in pain. She was nothing more that a pawn in his plan. All she was needed for was to get his treasure just like her idiot father was there as a cover up. Once he was out of the way he would have no trouble at all gaining the crews trust and who knows. Kat could make a good something for him. Who knows, or maybe he'd kill her…slowly.

Okay a really short one but. I needed to fill you in on some back round stuff. Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

_The Bet, part 2_

Water trickled softly from the small waterfall that created a small pool in the cave she had taken refuge in that night. Kat curled up next to it trying to forget his face, the joy she had seen at her pain. More than anything she wanted him to feel what he had done to her and for him to see the tears that seemed permanently on her face and in her eyes.

So she did as she had always done when she had been hurt, she went inside herself and began mending what she could alone knowing it would never be complete but shunning all who might try to help her and comfort her.

She began to sing, the only thing that made her feel as if she could get through this and move on for just one more day if only that one last day. "It seems like yesterday, when your arms were around me tight. I dared to be me, because I thought I knew you. Life was a wave on the ocean then, no trouble…no lies…no more… you tore apart all I gave, destroyed all I had. I can't trust no more…I can't trust no more. Cause of you my life is no more, nothing is left of me, all I had is dead. Hear am, yet you don't see my tears. You don't see my tears. My soul is empty…my soul is dead. You killed me…I am no more who I was before…who I was before."

Then something new happened a soft hand touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Let me help you feel, let me help you be who you are, let me help you be who you have baired with all thoughts memories, all toughs lost dreams. All your lost dreams…

Kat woke feeling much better then before. She looked around her room that was starting to fill with light. She found Jack in a chair fast asleep. When she sat up he started, "Kat. Sorry must have fallen asleep when your mumbling all but stopped."

Kat smiled at him, "Jack. Thank you, thank you so much."

Jack started and stared at her, "For what? What have I done to make you thank me?"

"For healing the wounds I could not heal my self, for staying with me when I need some one beside me. I still have healing to be done but what you have done has healed my soul beyond what I could have done alone. So I thank you," She got out of bed and knelt before him, "on my knees I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Jack lifted her to her feat then embraced her, "Kat I would go to the moon and back for you if I could. I want to help in any way I can. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Kat…I love you. Just say the word and I will be at your side following you."

Kat looked into his eyes, "I dreamt about the night I spent after I escaped the Black Night." When Jack only looked at her she continued, " I felt the pain as if  
I was reliving it for the millionth time. Yet when I ended the song that you read-My Soul- I heard your voice comforting me like no one in my life has been able. "You said, 'Let me help you feel, let me help you be who you are, let me help you be who you have baired with all toughs memories, all toughs lost dream. All your lost dreams…' then it ended. Jack I love you too. And once again I thank you and except your help."

Jack bent down and kissed her passionately. " Thank you. I will do my best."

"That's all I ask." Kat smiled, "that's all I ask."

Later that day Kat sat alone below deck when  
James and Emma came up to her smiling. "We have it!" Emma said excitedly.

"Have what?"

James laughed, "I told you she'd forget after a night like last night."

Kel blushed, "Forgot what? Guys what are you two talking about?"

Emma beamed and waved a brown little note book in front of her face.

"What is it?"

"The captains notes!"

Kel hit her head, She'd totally forgotten about the bet! "Oh right."

"Told yeah." James shot.

Emma stuck her tong out at him.

"Come one guys lets see what this little baby has to say." Kel said braking up a instance glaring fight. She opened to the first page and her heart sank, "This thing wont tell us anything. All it has is a prophesy in it." It was the same little book that Jack had told her to read the first day on the ship. She read aloud, "A treasure of great worth, found only were none survives, and truth lies. Pure love is the true key."

Emma only stared at her stupidly wile James looked thoughtful. "No Kel I think that is what were looking for."

"What are you talking about?" Emma demanded, "Its just about a bunch of rubbish."

James glared at her wile Kel laughed. It felt good to laugh after so long of guarding her feelings and actions it felt good to be around people you could trust. "So?" She asked James, "How is this the location of the place were going?"

"You just have to read between the lines." James told her turning to face her. "You see it's a map in and of its self… a list if you will."

Kel smiled, "That make sense, A treasure of great worth is what you want, found were none survives and truth lies are both clues, pure love is the only…I was such a fool!" She stormed out of the room and into her own. She through herself on her bed as bitter tears fell. The realization hit her, Jack hadn't wanted to help her, he never loved her she was just what he needed to get his precious treasure and now he has whittled a new hole in her heart and soul that he could call his own.

Jack came in, "Oh! There you are Kat. What are you doing in here?"

"Leave me alone you…animal." She said through her tears.

Jack starred at Kel in disbelief, what could make her so angry as to call him an animal? He didn't know. "Kel? Love? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? How can you ask that with a strait face?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You tell me back stabber."

"Kel? I don't understand."

"You told me that you loved me…" She broke down crying.

Jack sat down next to her, "Kel, Kel I do love you."

"Stop lying! Jack, just stop! Stop!" She looked away.

Jack stared at her. Something was wrong, but what had he done? "Kel? Love? What's this all about?"

"Funny you should ask." Kel said with as much venom as she could, "You remember that prophecy you told me to read? Now I understand. You never loved me,  
I'm just what you need to that bloody treasure of yours."

Jack smiled his familiar crooked grin, "Is that what's this about? Kel, love that doesn't have anything to do with us."

"So your telling me that wasn't why you brought me on this stupid trip?" She asked angrily.

Jack sighed and tried to hug her but she stood up, "Answer the question Jack!"

"Kel," Jack said standing to face, "Yes that is how it got started, but as I found out more about you and as time went on my fake love for you grew until it was real and I found myself thinking of you anytime we weren't together. Kel I'm hopelessly in love with you, no matter what the price of gold or silver."

Kel turned to look at him, that speech had touched her, but how could she trust his word? He was a pirate…come to think of it she was too..

"What you say love? Forgive me?"

Kel smiled, "I can't stay mad at you. Okay, I'm sorry too. I love you and for our sake I say we call off this bet."

"Um…" Jack said, "I don't know, I kind of want to see you drunk."

"Jack." Kel said slowly and dangerously.

"Okay, okay. I'll call it off."

Kel kissed him, "Thank you. Oh," she took his captains notebook out of her jacket, "I believe this is yours."

Jack smiled as he took the book and laughed, "You thought this was my captains notes didn't you."

Kel only looked at him, "What?"

"Love, I keep my notes on my person at all times." He pulled out a little black book out of his jacket.

Kel glared at him, "Your no fair."

Jack shrugged, "Sorry love."

Kel sighed, "Oh well, I'll know eventually." Jack rose an eyebrow, so she continued, "When we get there."

Jack smiled, "I love you."

Kel winked, "I know." They kissed and walked out together holding hands making the crew gather round and whisper urgently together.

George sat on deck smiling at the ocean and the hidden treasure that was almost

His. So close he could taste it. Yes, now all he needed was the girl. After he had her he had his treasure and her. However she was worth nothing, nothing to him anyway…"


End file.
